Episode 6 (Hana Nochi Hare)
is an installment of the drama, Hana Nochi Hare. The episode first aired on May 22, 2018 in Japan. It was followed by episode seven on May 29. Haruto Kaguragi becomes depressed now that Oto Edogawa and Tenma Hase are an official couple. Megumi Nishidome tries to cheer him up by going to an amusement park. There they incidentally run into Oto and Tenma. Plot Depression sets in for Haruto Kaguragi after he witnesses Oto Edogawa and Tenma Hase become an official couple. Megumi Nishidome attempts to cheer him up by cooking for him. Unfortunately, she has no talent for cooking and accidentally makes Kobayashi sick. Haruto still tries a bite, which makes him want to throw up. The next day, Megumi transfers to Eitoku Academy and is placed in the same class as Oto. Her transfer has already caused a huge stir for the school. Haruto is still feeling dejected and cannot be happy for Eitoku's new prospects. Wandering around town, he gets beat up by strangers but does not care as "nothing matters anymore." At home, Haruto's father reveals that he knows about his crush on Oto. He calls her an "inappropriate choice" and orders Haruto to stop disappointing him. Megumi, who happened to overhear, enters the room and talks to Haruto about his father. She then asks him to "stop hurting himself like this", referring to the fight he picked earlier. Meanwhile, Oto explains to Airi Maya her reasons for choosing Tenma over Haruto. Airi is still disappointed and has Oto make her several rice balls. At work, Oto asks Arisa Konno for advice on date spots. Konno instantly recommends going to an amusement park. Tenma readily agrees to the idea when Oto calls. Later, Oto and Tenma get on a rollercoaster. Oto feels sick and lies down on a bench, while Tenma goes to get her water. She overhears another person in a similar predicament. Once she lifts her head, she realizes it is Haruto. Megumi then suggests that the four of them hang out together as a "double date." Haruto only agrees so he can have a chance to show up Tenma. His first attempt fails utterly, when he gets dizzy on the teacups instead of Tenma. The two couples then sit down for lunch. However, Haruto calls Oto's food "not at all typical of Oto" and walks off sullenly. He spots a haunted house and makes Tenma go inside with him. Inside the haunted house, Tenma asks Haruto if he likes Oto. Tenma then declares "I will never let you have Oto." The two couples decide to ride the Ferris wheel. Haruto absentmindedly gets into the same carriage as Oto. Oto is irritated by his mistake though she realizes she was not paying attention either. She then tells him to apologize to Megumi later. Haruto gets irritated and almost declares his feelings for Oto, when the ride comes to a stop. Oto hurries back to Tenma. Outside the park, a baby carriage goes flying down a flight of stairs. Haruto comes to the rescue. Megumi wraps her arms around Haruto and asks him to go out with her. Not wanting his answer just yet, she promises him to "make him want to go out with her." At a cafe, a group of Momonozono students approach Oto and Tenma. One girl is heartbroken seeing Tenma's girlfriend. Oto expresses sympathy for the girl, which annoys Tenma. He wonders whether Oto would be jealous if he went to console the girl, like he has been jealous of Haruto all day. Oto then realizes that she has to settle things with Haruto to make Tenma feel secure. At Haruto's house, she asks him how he feels about her. He confesses that he loves her. She thanks him for his feelings and reiterates that she is dating Tenma. He asks if this is the "end", to which she says "You and me were never a thing to begin with." Oto then meets up with Tenma, who kisses her. Cast and characters Other *Mi-tan *Tsukasa Domyoji Guest roles *Noa Kita (Kyoko Hattori) *Ria Makiuchi (Asami Kanda) Ratings Notes *The episode follows chapters twenty-six through thirty-one, and a line from thirty-four. *Rie Hase's magazine, which has Iwao Kaguragi on the cover, was first featured in episode one. *Starting with this episode, Megumi's uniform is changed to Eitoku's in the series' opening. References See also External links *Episode 6 summary on TBS * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare episodes